Very often a cleanup task involves a need to gather debris into piles or bunches, which are subsequently picked up and disposed of. For example, when a homeowner needs to cleanup a yard during the Fall season, there is a need to gather items such as leaves, twigs, clippings, etc., into piles or bunches. Once formed, a bunch must subsequently be lifted and deposed of—typically using a container or by being bagged.
Importantly, when using a conventional rake or broom during cleanup activities, the step of lifting bunches of gathered debris and placing them within a suitable container, involves the use of a second item or a hand/arm of the user. For example, when gathering leaves that have accumulated in a yard, an individual will often gather the leaves into bunches, and then while bending over, may grasp the leaves by sandwiching them between a rear facing surface of the rake head and the user's hand/arm. Such a process, as well as others providable by a skilled person, is slow, tedious, and can be quite arduous.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to have a yard cleanup device, which may be termed a debris gathering and pickup tool, that enables a user to both gather debris present within an area of interest into bunches, and further readily enable a user to lift the bunches into a disposal container—without having to bend over. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.